


Scramble Supports: Gay Edition

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Based on the gay hack, EXTREME GAY, F/F, Gay, Hot-Spring Scramble, M/M, Multi, Summer Scramble, Support Rewrite, gay smooching, rewriting, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: So, I'm sure you've heard of @UnassumingVenosaur's (on Tumblr and a couple of other things) Gay Hack for Fire Emblem Awakening. If not, go check it out, it is a blessing to this world. However, editing DLC is, as the Discord informs me, an entirely different beast, and the people who work on this stuff have more important priorities. This mostly started because I was bored and wanted to write something for my fanfic of F!Robin/Lucina (it's called The Little Things, I have a preview work up if anyone wants to check out some fluffy scenes), but as it could easily apply for the canon avatar, I thought it would be nice to share. I also ended up doing M!Robin/Chrom because I'm a sucker for that ship. Right now, I'm definitely planning to do the other Avatar supports, and possibly others if I'm able. If you have any ideas for these supports, feel free to leave them in the comments!As I'm trying to focus on other things *cough Lucirobin cough* I'm not sure how frequent this will be updated- while it's pretty easy in theory to edit the base-game married supports to change gendered words and such, it can be hard sometimes as I feel obliged to add extra touches. And the non-avatar ones will obviously be done from scratch...





	1. Lucina and F!Avatar (Married)

Turn 1 and onwards.

 

**Avatar** : Beautiful place.

**Lucina** : It really is. Though I fear the view is marred by the Risen.

**Lucina** : We must see them slain and peace restored to this land at once.

**Avatar** : You sound especially passionate today. 

**Avatar** : That eager to enjoy the springs, are you?

**Lucina** : Heh. I won't deny that's a part of it.

**Lucina** : But earlier, I overheard a couple as they fled.

**Avatar** : Oh, the newlyweds?

**Lucina** : Yes. This was to be their first trip together.

**Lucina** : I cannot abide letting their happy memories be sullied by these monsters. I…

**Lucina** : I know how I would feel in their position. As a fellow newlywed.

**Avatar** : Lucina…

**Avatar** : All right, then. We'd better get to work.

**Avatar** : Then it'll be our turn to make some happy memories!

**Lucina** : Of course!

**Lucina** : Oh, speaking of that couple... I spoke to the husband briefly.

**Lucina** : He pointed to that building and mentioned a promise to go there with his wife later. What do you suppose it is?

**Avatar** : That? Going from the sign, I'd say it's a mixed bath.

**Lucina** : Oh? What do they mix it with?

**Avatar** : Er, no... It's not the water that's mixed—it's the clientele.

**Avatar** : A mixed bath is one that isn’t divided by gender.

**Lucina** : Oh.

**Lucina** : …Do they require the participants to be in bathing clothes?

**Avatar** : Uh…  Honestly, I think it varies depending on where you go.

**Avatar** : I mean, I can’t tell from here; are they private sessions or public? Different places have different things… 

**Lucina** : I suppose that makes sense.

**Avatar** : Anyway, is there a particular reason you’re asking?

**Lucina** : No, I’ve just never seen a place like this before.

**Lucina** : …This is nice, isn’t it?

**Avatar** : You mean just talking like this?

**Avatar** : Yes, it is quite pleasant. 

**Lucina** : … 

**Avatar** : Dear, is something wrong? 

**Lucina** : No, not all at.

**Lucina** : I was simply lost in thought for a moment there… 

**Lucina** : But it’s nothing. Shall we speak later?

**Avatar** : Of course, Lucina… 

 

Turn 3 and onwards.

 

**Avatar** : How are you faring over here, Lucina?

**Lucina** : Mostly done. At this rate, we'll be finished before supper.

**Lucina** : Plenty of time for those newlyweds to enjoy their evening.

**Avatar** : Excellent! I'm sure they'll appreciate it.

**Avatar** : As will all the old couples who evacuated with them, I'm sure.

**Lucina** : Heh, yes, it did seem as though the average visitor here was… more mature.

**Lucina** : I think it's sweet, seeing couples who have shared so many years together.

**Avatar** : I agree. 

**Avatar** : I hope we're still sneaking off on little trips like that when we're old and gray.

**Lucina** : Yes…

**Lucina** : … 

**Avatar** : What's wrong?

**Lucina** : Do you suppose we'll really be able to stay together that long?

**Avatar** : What? Why wouldn't we?

**Lucina** : Well, once peace is won, I'll have to try to return to my own time.

**Lucina** : Even if that turns out to be impossible, though, I can't remain by my father's side.

**Lucina** : But you're his tactician. His chief advisor. I don't see how our paths won't part… 

**Avatar** : Lucina… 

**Lucina** : And I've been charged with saving the world above all else.

**Lucina** : If, Naga forbid, I should ever have to choose between you and that mission…

**Lucina** : I couldn't… I can’t even imagine what I would do. 

**Lucina** : …What right do I have to call you my wife if I cannot put you first?

**Avatar** : You have every right. Your job is more important than any one person.

**Lucina** : But… 

**Avatar** : When we swore our oaths to one another, what did I promise?

**Avatar** : That I would support you with all that I have so you could fulfill your duty.

**Lucina** :  _ Avatar _ … 

**Avatar** : It's all right, Lucina.

**Avatar** : No matter what you choose, or where you go, I'll be right there by your side.

**Avatar** : I promise you again, here and now. I'll stay with you and support you for all my life.

**Avatar** : And even then! If I fall, I'll find a way to come back. Just watch me!

**Lucina** : Don't promise such things!

**Avatar** : It's the job of a crack tactician to work miracles, isn't it? To do the impossible!

**Lucina** : But-

**Lucina** : …Pfft, ha ha ha!

**Avatar** : Wh-what? What's so funny?

**Lucina** : No, it's just… You're just so desperate to cheer me up.

**Lucina** : It's sweet.

**Lucina** : I fear I have a tendency to dwell on the negative and imagine the worst. 

**Lucina** : I'm fortunate to have been blessed with a wife who’s so concerned with my well-being… 

**Avatar** : Of course.

**Avatar** : It’s the least I could do for such a similarly wonderful wife.

**Lucina** : Oh,  _ Avatar _ …

**Lucina** : Thank you. I feel a weight has been lifted from me.

**Avatar** : Oh, there’s no need to thank me.

**Avatar** : I’m just doing my- mmmph?!

**Lucina** : … 

**Avatar** : Luci…  Lucina…? 

**Avatar** : What… wow. 

**Lucina** : I’m sorry; did you not like that?

**Lucina** : I thought… 

**Avatar** : Oh, no, i-it was, um… amazing.

**Avatar** : I mean. That, uh, did that sound bad? I don’t, um… 

**Avatar** : I just… Yes, I liked that. Thank you.

**Lucina** : That’s good. 

**Lucina** : …I quite liked it as well.

**Avatar** : Oh, t-that’s, um...

**Avatar** : I, uh, I think I'd best be getting back to the, uh, battle, now.

**Avatar** : Um.

**Lucina** : Do you have something else to say?

**Avatar** : Uh, maybe? Because, if, if you’d like to hear something else… 

**Lucina** : Yes, I would.

**Avatar** : Uhh… I, I… 

**Lucina** : You want to… spend some private time with me after this?

**Avatar** : Ohmygoodnessyesplease.

**Avatar** : …I’m sorry, that wasn’t very…

**Lucina** : Heheh. No, it’s fine.

**Lucina** : Shall I see you then?

**Avatar** : Oh, o-of course!

**Avatar** : And, do be careful...

**Lucina** : You too.

( _ Avatar _ leaves)

**Lucina** : …Forgive me…

**Lucina** : Until this war is won, you must be second in my thoughts.

**Lucina** : But I hope you understand how precious you are to me.

**Lucina** : I don't say it nearly enough… But I love you with all my heart.

**Lucina** : I would consider myself the luckiest woman alive were I able to grow old with you.

**Lucina** : You're the dearest thing to me in this world, and my greatest reason to save it.

**Lucina** : My one and only love… 


	2. Chrom and M!Avatar (Married)

Turn 1 and onward.

 

 **Avatar** : The Outrealms' hottest resort, huh?

 **Avatar** : I don't doubt it. This place is amazing!

 **Avatar** : If only Chrom and I could have this beach to ourselves—what fun we could have!

 **Avatar** : We could swim, and collect seashells, and chase each other through the surf…

 **Chrom** : It's true we don't get very many chances to relax in our own world.

 **Avatar** : Ack! Chrom?! You heard all of that?

 **Chrom** : If you're going to talk to yourself so loudly, I'd suggest moving farther down the beach.

 **Avatar** : I'm sorry. I shouldn't be daydreaming like that in the middle of battle.

 **Chrom** : Not at all. Everyone needs to unwind now and again. You should enjoy yourself.

 **Chrom** : I've seen how tense you tend to become in the heat of battle, _Avatar_...

 **Chrom** : If this isn't the place to let your hair down a little, I don't know where is.

 **Chrom** : And I admit, the thought of being alone here with you has crossed my mind as well…

 **Avatar** : Oh, Chrom... I'm so glad you feel the same way.

 **Avatar** : I've never been anywhere this beautiful before. It's so relaxing...

 **Avatar** : Or perhaps I've been here hundreds of times and I just don't remember…

 **Chrom** : _Avatar_ …

 **Avatar** : Sorry. Didn't mean to get all somber on you there.

 **Avatar** : If my commander's ordered me to let my hair down, who am I to argue?

 **Avatar** : Of course, it wouldn't do to monopolize the army's leader during a battle...

 **Avatar** : I promise I'll be quick! I'm just going to poke around in that tide pool over there…

( _Avatar_ leaves)

 **Chrom** : Heh. I don't think I've ever seen _Avatar_ so excited.

 **Chrom** : This place really is everything it's cracked up to be.

 **Chrom** : I owe it to him to help him enjoy it as much as he can while we're here.

 **Chrom** : I only wish I knew how to go about it... Should I spoil him like Frederick does me?

 **Chrom** : Maybe I'll help him gather seashells.

 **Chrom** : …

 **Chrom** : Or maybe not. I feel ridiculous. I'll think of something…

( _Avatar_ returns)

 **Avatar** : Chrom, check it out! I caught this weird creature! Isn't this thing just bizarre?

 **Avatar** : I wonder if we could put it to any tactical use…

 **Chrom** : …

 **Avatar** : What's wrong, Chrom? Don't you like it?

 **Avatar** : I know it's not the cuddliest-looking critter, but it's kinda cute in its own way!

 **Chrom** : Hmm? No, no, it's fine. I was just distracted, sorry. Don't worry about me.

 **Chrom** : Go frolic with your weird little friend to your heart's content.

 **Avatar** : Well, when you put it that way…

 

Turn 3 and onward.

 

 **Avatar** : Hey, Chrom! How goes the battle on your—

 **Avatar:** …Huh? What's up with all those seashells?

 **Chrom** : Oh, hello, Avatar. I was trying to fashion a necklace out of them.

 **Chrom:** …It didn't go well.

 **Avatar** : You were fashioning a necklace...? Has this been a hobby of yours for long?

 **Avatar:** It looks as if they've been completely pulverized. What went wrong?

 **Chrom** : Well, I can at least say I have a talent for smashing things in frustration…

 **Avatar** : So it seems... And what's that behind you? What are those charred lumps?

 **Chrom** : Those are...er, WERE fish. I was trying to cook them. They got burned.

 **Avatar** : That's putting it kindly…

 **Chrom** : Yeah, it didn't exactly pan out as intended.

 **Avatar** : Huh. Well...I guess even the greatest chefs burn things now and again...

 **Avatar** : And I'll pretend I haven't noticed the collapsed sand castle or the half-built raft...

 **Avatar** : And what is that? A bug-infested tropical fruit salad?

 **Avatar** : ...I'll just ignore that too.

 **Chrom** : That would probably be for the best.

 **Avatar** : Listen, Chrom, I'm sure my excitement for the beach was infectious, but…

 **Avatar** : Well, maybe it's best to save these… activities… for after the battle's done.

 **Chrom** : No, you're right. But first, there's one more thing I want you to see.

 **Chrom** : Now that it's done, I think it might've been a terrible idea, but…

 **Avatar** : Really? There's more? What is it this ti— Oh my!

 **Chrom** : So...what do you think?

 **Avatar** : C-Chrom... Just look at this great big message in the sand...

 **Avatar** : "Chrom  & _Avatar_ 4 Ever."

 **Avatar** : How did this...? Why would you...?

 **Chrom** : Does it make you happy?

 **Avatar** : I...I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed or...what, exactly...

 **Avatar** : But it's certainly a sight I'll never forget, I can promise you that.

 **Chrom** : Then I'm glad.

 **Chrom** : Maybe I didn't make you happy, but I at least helped you make a new memory.

 **Avatar** : Wait, Chrom...

 **Avatar** : Is that what all this was about? The sand message, all the failed projects...

 **Avatar** : It was all to help me make new memories?

 **Chrom** : I guess it wasn't as obvious as I'd hoped it would be, huh?

 **Chrom** : I know you didn't mean what you said before.

 **Chrom** : Of course it bothers you that you don't have any memories from before we met.

 **Chrom** : I wanted to make sure you were able to form at least a few happy memories here.

 **Avatar** : Oh, Chrom...

 **Avatar** : Thank you. Thank you so much.

 **Avatar** : But you didn't need to go to all this trouble.

 **Avatar** : Just being with you has given me an endless supply of happy memories!

 **Chrom** : ...It has?

 **Avatar** : Of course!

 **Avatar** : The day we first met…  

 **Avatar** : Our first battle together…  

 **Avatar** : That time you thought you could fight off a whole band of ruffians on your own…

 **Avatar** : The day you confessed your love to me...

 **Avatar** : I remember it all so vividly! I could never forget a single thing about you.

 **Avatar** : Even if death were to tear us apart... Even if I lost my memories again…

 **Chrom** : _Avatar_...

 **Chrom** : Why would you even say such a thing?

 **Avatar** : What? I'm just speaking hypothetically.

 **Avatar** : …Why are you making that face?

 **Chrom** : _Avatar…_

 **Avatar** : Huh? What are you—?!

 **Chrom** : …

 **Avatar** : Mmmmmph! C-Chrom! Y-your lips... We shouldn't…

 **Chrom** : Did you not enjoy that?

 **Avatar** : N-no, it was wonderful! But we're in the middle of a battle here!

 **Chrom** : I know. But the way you were talking… I couldn't help it.

 **Avatar** : I understand, Chrom, but you're the commander of Shepherds!

 **Avatar** : You have to show some self-restraint.

 **Chrom** : …

 **Avatar** : (Ugh, not the guilty face…)

 **Avatar** : …Look, I'm going back to my position now. YOU stay here and fight, okay?

 **Chrom** : _Avatar_ , wait!

( _Avatar_ leaves)

 **Chrom** : *Sigh* He's gone. I'll have to apologize for that later…

*Screen switches to _Avatar_ *

 **Avatar** : Right in the middle of a battle? What was he thinking?! I'll have to scold him for that later…

 **Avatar** : …

 **Avatar** : Well, I suppose he's at least given me one more memory I'll never forget.

 **Avatar** : Heh. The big dolt!


	3. Severa and F!Avatar (Married)

**Turn 1 and Onward**

 

* _Avatar_ and Severa both appear.*

 **Severa:** Mmm… The steam from these springs feels incredible.

 **Avatar:** It does, doesn’t it?

 **Avatar:** It’s a little hard to focus on the battle with the humid air…

 **Avatar:**...Uh, Severa? What are you doing?

 **Severa:** O-oh, um, nothing!

 **Avatar:** I know you’re lying.

 **Avatar** : I’m sorry to say, but this isn’t the best time to soak…

 **Severa** : Ugh… I can’t get anything past you, can I?

 **Severa** : Guess that’s my problem, falling for the smartest gal in the army…

 **Avatar** : Er, I wouldn’t go that far…

 **Severa** : What? No, you’re TOTALLY the smartest. At the very least, in our army.

 **Avatar** : Honestly, that’s very flattering, but I can’t-

 **Severa** : Why not?! It’s true!

 **Avatar** : ...Uh, I hadn’t finished what I was trying to say.

 **Severa** : ...Oh. Sorry. Please, continue.

 **Avatar** : I was about to say, I can’t let that go without a response.

 **Avatar** : If I’m the smart one, then you’re the second-smartest.

 **Avatar** : And definitely the prettiest, and strongest, and…

 **Severa** : Oh, st-stop it! First of all, YOU’RE prettier AND stronger, and no way, no WAY am I half as smart as you!

 **Avatar** : No, you totally are. You’re the strongest in the army for sure!

 **Severa** : I said, stop that! Really…

 **Avatar** : …

 **Severa** : …

 **Avatar** : Look at us, squabbling like there’s not more important things to do…

 **Avatar** : I should probably get back to work.

 **Severa** : You’re right. I should, too…

 **Severa** : But it’s really nice here, you know? It’d be a shame to waste our time here…

 **Avatar** : You’re right… Hm.

 **Avatar** : You know, that gives me an idea…

 **Severa** : What? What is it?!

 **Severa** : Or, wait. Better yet, don’t tell me until after the battle. Keep it a surprise.

 **Avatar** : I can definitely do that… I’ll have to work on it in the meantime, I haven’t got it fully formed yet.

 **Severa** : Oh, now you’ve got me curious…

 **Avatar** : Hey, you said you wanted it to be a surprise!

 

**Turn 3 and Onward**

 

* _Avatar_ appears.*

 **Avatar** : Hmm… Now, what am I missing?

 **Avatar** : We’ll have to be careful of any poisonous local plants, and definitely dress for the weather…

 **Avatar** : Will we need to bring snacks? That depends on how long we decide on being out…

Severa, _without appearing_ : _Avatar_! Watch out!

 **Avatar** : Huh?!

*Risen appears.*

 **Risen** : Grahahahahahah!

*Severa appears, replacing _Avatar_ ’s portrait.*

 **Severa** : You! Stay AWAY from my girlfriend!

*Attack sfx, Risen fades away.*

 **Avatar** : Whoa… That was really close…

 **Severa** : _Avatar_!

 **Avatar** : Oh, Severa! Thank you so much for that catch. Good thing you were close by, right…?

 **Severa** : *sniffle*

 **Avatar** : Are you okay, Severa?

 **Severa** : N-no! Why would I be?! You just…

 **Severa** : That Risen nearly got you, and you were j-just standing there, not even…

 **Avatar** : Oh, gods…

 **Avatar** : Severa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…

 **Severa** : No, of c-course you didn’t. *sniffle*

 **Severa** : You’ve got a job to… wait. What are all these?

 **Avatar** : Oh, um, just the strategy papers I was-

 **Severa** : Strategy papers, my foot.

 **Severa** : You’ve been busy, haven’t you? Huh… You’ve got walking routes picked out, restaurants highlighted… And what’s this?

 **Severa** : “It’ll be cold, so make sure to bring a jacket and warm drink for Severa.”

 **Severa** : “Also make sure to ask her preference on the route we take, so she doesn’t get tired out…”

 **Severa** : Wow… You’ve, uh, really been working on this, huh?

 **Avatar** : Yes, I have. It’s been a bit hard to focus on the battle, but that’s my-

 **Severa** : *sniffle*

 **Avatar** : Severa? W-why are you crying again?

 **Avatar** : Do you not like the plans? I can change whatever you don’t like, I promise…

 **Severa** : No, dingus! I’m c-crying because you nearly got hurt, and all because… *sniffle*

 **Severa** : All because of that stupid plan you were m-making for me!

 **Avatar** : Oh, Severa…

 **Avatar** : I’m so sorry I scared you… I promise, I’ll pay better attention.

 **Avatar** : But do you not like the plans? Again, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention, but-

 **Severa** : No, th-they’re lovely, really… But all the sweet plans in the world aren’t gonna help if y-you’re… incapacitated, or… worse.

 **Avatar** : Okay. Okay.

 **Avatar** : I’ll put these away for now.

 **Avatar** : I promise I won’t leave you any sooner than you deserve.

 **Severa** : _Avatar_ …

 **Avatar** : And, I’ll definitely give you a great afternoon, once we’re done here- whatever you want! Hot springs, or stargazing, or, uh…

 **Severa** : You know, _Avatar_ , you really are too sweet.

 **Severa** : Could you hold still for a moment, dear? There’s a leaf in your hair.

 **Avatar** : Oh, sure. I- mmmnffg?!

 **Severa** : …

 **Avatar** : Bwuh! Wh-what was that for? What…

 **Avatar** : What WAS that, even?!

 **Severa** : Gee, I wonder.

 **Severa** : Maybe a falling leaf brushed your lips?

 **Avatar** : …A leaf with a tongue?

 **Severa** : Oh, so you’re complaining?

 **Avatar** : No, I just…

 **Avatar** : You’re incredible, Severa.

 **Avatar** : And I do mean that in a good way, to be perfectly clear.

 **Severa** : Oh, for goodness sake… I said to stop that, didn’t I?

 **Severa** : Now, please, stop standing there like a stunned sheep and get back to the battle.

 **Severa** : ...Those plans aren’t gonna make themselves.

 **Avatar** : Heh. I’ll be sure to hurry it up.

 **Severa** : Will I see you at the inn, then?

 **Avatar** : Of course.

 **Severa** : Good. I'm counting on you.

 **Severa** : …And I'm looking forward to it. Probably more than anything in my life up till now.

 **Severa** : I know that's not saying much, given the way things were in the future, but...

 **Severa** : Being in a place this amazing, with a person this amazing…

 **Severa** : I've never known happiness like this before. So thank you, _Avatar_ …

 **Severa** : …I love you.


	4. Gaius x M!Robin (Married)

 

Turn 1 and onward.

 

**Gaius** : Oh ho! This spirally blue shell oughta sell for a nice stack of coin! 

**Gaius** : And this one... That color'd really bring out Bubbles's eyes…

**Avatar** : Gaius!

**Gaius** : Oh, hey there, baby. What's with the shouting? You just that excited to see me?

**Avatar** : What are you talking about? Didn't a huge volley of arrows just fall on this exact spot?

**Gaius** : Oh yeah, a whole bunch of 'em. But I'm fine. They all missed.

**Avatar** : They all missed, huh? And you're not afraid the same thing might happen again?

Come on, you need to get out of here!

**Gaius** : Sorry, but not a good time. You wouldn't believe the treasure that's just lying here!

**Gaius** : Look at these shells! I can't just leave 'em—they've got to be worth some serious cash!

**Avatar** : Seashells? What, you're going to sell them and use the money to buy candy?

**Gaius** : Well, something like that, sure.

**Avatar** : Gaius! Look out!

**Gaius** : Much obliged, Bubbles. You pushed me outta the way just in time.

**Avatar** : "Much obliged"?! That arrow could have killed you! 

**Avatar** : I don't want to lose you! Not here! And certainly not like that! 

**Avatar** : For the love of the gods, stop collecting seashells and take this battle seriously!

**Gaius** : What, you're saying I'm not taking my fighting seriously now?

**Avatar** : If by "now" you mean when you were almost perforated while gathering shells, then yes!

**Gaius** : Pah, you were distracting me. I'm here keeping an eye on enemy movements.

**Avatar** : You've got to be kidding! 

**Avatar** : You're blaming ME for distracting YOU?!

**Gaius** : I didn't say that exactly. You gotta stop reading so much into everything.

**Avatar** : What?! That's exactly what you said! 

**Avatar** : Hmph! Fine, do whatever you want. 

**Avatar** : Sorry if my trying to save your life cut into your precious seashell-gathering time! 

**Avatar** : You can jump into the ocean and… and go pearl diving for all I care!

_ (Avatar leaves) _

**Gaius** : Huh. He didn't seem too happy about that. 

**Gaius** : I guess he doesn't see it, but I'm way more careful than I used to be. 

**Gaius** : I used to think that nobody'd care much either way if I kicked the bucket. 

**Gaius** : But that's not true anymore. I've got him now. 

**Gaius** : He said he’d hate to lose me like this... 

**Gaius** : Well, I'd hate to lose him too. 

**Gaius** : But thinking that to myself isn't worth a damn if I can't come out and say it. 

**Gaius** : *Sigh* What's a guy to do?

**Gaius** : …Ooh! Lookit that shell!

 

Turn 3 and onward.

 

**Gaius** : Seems I got most of the good shells on this stretch of beach. 

**Gaius** : Oh, wait. Looks like I missed something over there…  

**Gaius** : What the…?

**Gaius** : It's wrapped in paper… Hey, this is a piece of coconut brittle! 

**Gaius** : There's a whole line of 'em! Sweet, sweet candy as far as the eye can see!

**Gaius** : Man, this must be my lucky day. Well, time to start filling my pockets!

**Gaius** : … 

**Avatar** : … 

**Gaius** : Wha—? Bubbles!

**Avatar** : Good job, Mr. Master Thief. I can't believe that actually worked.

**Gaius** : Wait... You're the one who left all that candy lying around?

**Avatar** : Yep. I needed to figure out a way to lead you here. 

**Avatar** : Who would've though the simplest idea would turn out to be the best?

**Gaius** : Hmph. What's with trying to lure me here anyhow? 

**Gaius** : First you run off all upset, and now you're trying to reel me back in?

**Gaius** : Like to wear a guy out before hitting him with a second dose of lectures, huh?

**Avatar** : Actually, I wanted to apologize about before.

**Gaius** : Huh? Did a coconut fall on your head or something?

**Avatar** : Frederick saw our little talk earlier, and he filled me in. 

**Avatar** : He told me why you're always on the hunt for valuables.

**Gaius** : It's not so you can buy candy, is it? It's so you can help fund the army.

**Gaius** : *Sigh* That little tattletale…  

**Gaius** : I told him not to say anything—especially around you or Chrom.

**Avatar** : Well, regardless of that, now I know, and I feel absolutely terrible. 

**Avatar** : Thanks for performing such a vital service—and for being so modest about it.

**Gaius** : Pah, don't worry about it. If I'd wanted gratitude, I'd have told you myself. 

**Gaius** : …Still, at least now you know I WAS taking things seriously back there.

**Gaius** : Anyway, I'm sorry, Bubbles. You were just looking out for me, and I was a jerk.

**Avatar** : Oh, Gaius... It's okay—no harm done. 

**Avatar** : But it really is dangerous out here. Why don't you call it a day?

**Gaius** : You really worry about me, huh? I should have told you this sooner, but…  

**Gaius** : I really am trying to play it safe these days.

**Gaius** : I wouldn't want to put a big old frown on that handsome face of yours, would I?

**Avatar** : But you can't guarantee you won't get hurt. 

**Avatar** : This is war. Anything can happen…

**Avatar** : I worry about you, Gaius. You're the most important thing in the world to me.

**Gaius** : …  

**Gaius** : …All right, let's say I do hold off on the treasure hunting—what's in it for me?

**Avatar** : What's in it for you?! You don't get paid for listening to your husband!

**Avatar** : And even if I wanted to pay you, I don't have anything to give—

**Gaius** : Yes, you do. Right there.

**Avatar** : Huh…?

**Gaius** : … 

**Avatar** : Mmmmph?!

**Gaius** : Mmm. You taste sweet as sugar, baby. 

**Gaius** : Couldn't resist a little of the old coconut brittle yourself, huh?

**Avatar** : G-Gaius! What are you doing?! We're in the middle of a battle!

**Gaius** : It's called planting a big, juicy kis—

**Avatar** : Ugh, enough! You're not going to sweet-talk your way out of this one, mister!

**Gaius** : Geez, would you quiet down already? Everyone's gonna hear you!

**Gaius** : Anyway, I'll consider that payment in full. 

**Gaius** : And in exchange, I'll try to stay out of danger as best I can.

**Gaius** : All right?

**Avatar** : Try? Is that the best you can do?!

**Gaius** : Look, you have my word I'll stop risking my neck for pocket change. 

**Gaius** : But I can't promise to stay completely out of danger at all times.

**Gaius** : What if someone attacked you? You're saying I couldn't jump in and save you?

**Avatar** : No, but I—

**Gaius** : It's all right. I know with your tactics, that'd never have to happen anyway.

**Gaius** : I believe in you, Bubbles. More than I've ever believed in anyone.

**Avatar** : Oh, Gaius... Thank you. I'll do my best to keep us both out of harm's way.

**Gaius** : I know you will. 

**Gaius** : But listen, if you ever run short on funds and need my help again, just say the word.

**Gaius** : I'll make sure to keep the finder's fee reasonable…

**Avatar** : …Excuse me?

**Gaius** : Heh heh. Just kidding!


End file.
